


I'm Right Here

by katherinepulitzumber



Series: Look After You: Mileven Drabbles [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Another Nightmare Fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mileven will be the death of me, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but mike has the nightmare this time, el helps him, this means cuddles, which is the cutest thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinepulitzumber/pseuds/katherinepulitzumber
Summary: Mike's biggest fear is loosing her again.





	I'm Right Here

_It all happened so fast. . . and then nothing happened. She was gone- disappeared. He knew she was dead. He knew she wasn't coming back to him and he knew- he_ **_knew_ ** _it was his fault. He shouldn't he shouldn't have let her go._

_"I can't loose you."_   
_"You won't loose me."_   
_"Promise?"_   
_"Promise."_

_Friends don't lie._ **_Friends don't lie._ **

_It was when Hopper pulled back up to the Byers' house alone that Mike knew instantly what had happened. He felt his knees weaken as Nancy was the only one supporting him from falling. He wanted to scream. To cry. To hit something- anything. He wanted to yell at Hopper for taking her with him. He wanted to yell at himself for being so stupid and letting her go. He wanted to yell at the world for taking El from him. But all he could do was cry. Their biggest promise had been broken- and it was all his fault._  
 _._  
Mike Wheeler shot up in bed faster than a lightening bolt hitting the ground. He looked around the room, breathing heavily and trying to get air into his lungs that now lacked oxygen so desperately. His eyes found the person laying next to him and he felt a cry of joy from inside his throat. El Wheeler looked like an angel when she slept. Her short brown hair against the pillow and her hands tucked under her head after moving sometime in the night. Mike gently ran his shaking fingers across her cheek- accidentally waking her in the process.

El slowly sat up, her eyes still adjusting to the boy in front of her.

"Mike?" She whispered, "What's wrong?"

It took him only seconds to pull her into his arms, hugging her as if she would be gone any moment. As if she was only in his imagination.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Those were the only words he could get out, any other words dying away as he choked on cries, "I love you."

El slowly reached her hand to his cheek and Mike suddenly realized the stream of tears falling. El didn't know what to say. She could only guess it'd been a nightmare- and a terrible one. Maybe his worst yet.

"Just breathe. . ." She whispered gently, "Breathe in and out. I love you and I'm never going anywhere. I promise."

Mike felt more tears escape at those words.

_I promise._

All he could whisper was another "I love you." His voice cracking as hard as it did fighting with Hopper the day him and El were reunited.

El ran her hand through his hair in a soothing gesture, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"You're alright. And I'm alright." She whispered, her breath tickling his ear as she hugged back against him, "We're in our house, okay? We're together. We always will be."

Mike's breathing had become less rapid; only shaking slightly as he loosened his hold against her. He pulled away slightly, looking down. El gently pushed his chin up so he'd meet her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes he got so lost in. He swallowed hard to resist anymore crying. El gently wiped another tear from his freckled cheek.

"Everything is okay." She whispered.

"You weren't." Mike said, "Y-You had- you had died a-and it was a-all my fault." He felt himself choking back more tears as El pulled him back against her, running her hands through his hair and humming softly.

He always liked her humming. It was calming to him. It made him feel at home- like he always did with her.

"It would never ever be your fault no matter what would happen to me. I love you so much Mike. I'm right here by your side- and always will be."

She felt Mike's shoulders slump against her in exhaustion, his crying shortening down to a small whimper. El laid back on the bed, gently tugging his arm to join her. Mike rest his head against her, his arms hugging around her waist. She continued stroking her hand lightly through his hair, feeling him relax farther against her.

"Take my hand,  
Take my whole life too,  
For I can't help,  
Falling in love with you. . ."

Mike heard her soft singing as he drifted back off to sleep, her voice a melody in his ears.

El looked up at the ceiling. What did she do to deserve a boy who loved her so much? Who _she_ loved so much?

She wished he wouldn't worry. She wished he could always be happy and smile because, gosh, she loved his smile. When he would light up and his freckles would crinkle across his nose. That was her favorite look on him- completely and utterly happy.

She sighed softly, tilting her head on the pillow so she rest against his. She placed a soft kiss to his forehead before feeling her eyes droop with sleep once more. She whispered one last thing before falling asleep.

_"For I can't help,_   
_Falling in love with you"_


End file.
